dcfandomcom-20200222-history
The Greatest Team-Up Stories Ever Told (Collected)
:*Central City Sports Stadium :*Memorial Tower :*Picture News Building :*Metropolis :*Daily Planet :*Powers City :*Rhode Island :*Happy Harbor :*Secret Sanctuary * Earth-Two :*Gotham City :*JSA Headquarters :*Kansas :*Keystone City :*5252 78th Street :*Carmody's Jewel Salon :*Jarvis Mansion :*Keystone City Bank :*Keystone City Museum :*Keystone City Police Headquarters :*Midwestern University Items: * Amulet of Anubis * Batline * Cloak of Destiny * Crystal Ball of Merlin * Flash's Costume Ring * Fiddler's Fiddle * Fiddler's portable vibrator * Green Lantern Ring * Helmet of Fate * Icicle's Cold Gun * Kryptonite * Lasso of Truth * Nth Metal Wings * Paint Arrow * Philosopher's Stone * Shade's Cane * Thinking Cap * Stun Arrow Vehicles: * Arrowplane * Batplane * Fiddler's Fiddle Car * Flying Sundial * Wonder Woman's Invisible Jet | Cast1 = Adam Strange (New Earth) | Cast2 = Appa Ali Apsa (New Earth) | Cast3 = Orin (New Earth) | Cast4 = Albert Pratt (New Earth) | Cast5 = Raymond Palmer (New Earth) | Cast6 = Bruce Wayne (Earth-One) | Cast7 = Dinah Drake Lance (New Earth) | Cast8 = Vril Dox (Earth-One) | Cast9 = Carter Nichols (Earth-One) | Cast10 = David Clinton (New Earth) | Cast11 = Jack Ryder (New Earth) | Cast12 = Crime Champions | Cast13 = Albert Desmond (New Earth) | Cast14 = Kent Nelson (New Earth) | Cast15 = Felix Faust (New Earth) | Cast16 = Isaac Bowin (New Earth) | Cast17 = Bartholomew Allen (New Earth) | Cast18 = Jason Garrick (New Earth) | Cast19 = Oliver Queen (New Earth) | Cast20 = Alan Scott (New Earth) | Cast21 = Hal Jordan (New Earth) | Cast22 = Guardians of the Universe | Cast23 = Carter Hall (New Earth) | Cast24 = Katar Hol (Earth-One) | Cast25 = Rex Tyler (New Earth) | Cast26 = Joar Mahkent (New Earth) | Cast27 = Jor-El II (Earth-One) | Cast28 = Justice League of America (Earth-One) | Cast29 = Justice Society of America | Cast30 = Koko (Earth-One) | Cast31 = Lana Lang (Earth-One) | Cast32 = Lara Lor-Van (Earth-One) | Cast33 = Lex Luthor (Earth-One) | Cast34 = Lois Lane (Earth-One) | Cast35 = J'onn J'onzz (New Earth) | Cast36 = Richard Grayson (New Earth) | Cast37 = Oswald Loomis (Earth-One) | Cast38 = Roy Harper (New Earth) | Cast39 = Richard Swift (New Earth) | Cast40 = Alec Holland (New Earth) | Cast41 = Kal-El (Earth-One) | Cast42 = Clifford DeVoe (New Earth) | Cast43 = Tomar-Re (New Earth) | Cast44 = Winslow Schott (Earth-One) | Cast45 = William Zard (New Earth) | Cast46 = Diana of Paradise Island (Earth-One) | Cast47 = Wallace West (New Earth) | Cast48 = Garth (New Earth) | Cast49 = Bromwell Stikk (New Earth) | Location1 = Bleed | Location2 = Casino Town | Location3 = Gotham City | Location4 = JSA Headquarters II | Location5 = Kansas | Location6 = Keystone City, Kansas | Location7 = 5252 78th Street | Location8 = Missouri | Location9 = Central City, Missouri | Location10 = Central City Police Department Scientific Detection Bureau | Location11 = Metropolis | Location12 = Daily Planet | Location13 = Powers City | Location14 = Rhode Island | Location15 = Happy Harbor | Location16 = Secret Sanctuary | Location17 = Washington, D.C. | Location18 = Capitol Building | Location19 = France | Location20 = Paris | Location21 = Eiffel Tower | Location22 = Krypton (Earth-One) | Location23 = Kandor (Earth-One) | Location24 = Oa | Location25 = Atlantis | Location26 = Batcave | Location27 = Hatton Corners | Item1 = Amulet of Anubis | Item2 = Batrope | Item3 = Cloak of Destiny | Item4 = Crystal Ball of Merlin | Item5 = Flash's Costume Ring | Item6 = Fiddler's Fiddle | Item7 = Green Lantern Ring | Item8 = Helmet of Fate | Item9 = Icicle's Cold Gun | Item10 = Lasso of Truth | Item11 = Kryptonite | Item12 = Nth Metal | Item13 = Philosopher's Stone | Item14 = Shade's Cane | Item15 = Thinking Cap | Item16 = Trick Arrows | Item17 = Utility Belt | Vehicle1 = Arrowplane | Vehicle2 = Batplane | Vehicle3 = Fiddler's Fiddle Car | Vehicle4 = Flying Sundial | Vehicle5 = Wonder Woman's Invisible Jet | Notes = * Includes a foreward by Julius Schwartz entitled "The Ghosts of Frank and Dick Merriwell". * Includes an introduction by Mike Gold. * Includes end notes by Brian Augustyn. * This collection is ISBN 0-930289-61-7 | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Comics Category:Trade Paperbacks Category:1989